Chase The Stars
by taysherrx
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Katniss & Peeta and their lives together before, during and after the games. Spoiler Warning: Post-Mockingjay!
1. Chase The Stars

**Chase the Stars**

A collection of Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark one shots

_by: Kumutasia_

**Author Note**: Ahhh! It feels good to be back on , submitting stories! Some of you may remember me as xoStarshineBabyxo, but I've since changed my pen-name to Kumutasia. Most of my stories can be found in the Harry Potter, Gossip Girl and Twilight pages, but recently I've become obsessed with The Hunger Games, so here I am! I hope you enjoy my attempts here as much as people have enjoyed my stories in the other categories! Please don't hesitate to message me or leave reviews!

**Chapter Summary**: In the few months that have passed since finding out she is pregnant, Katniss and Peeta's world has changed ever so slightly. Accommodating a baby into their lives has been as a gradual change that they are excited to make. But they're not expecting the baby to kick so strongly...A little one-shot glance into Katniss & Peeta's life together

**Disclaimer: **Like most other things in life, I do not own the Hunger Games. One day, however, I will be the author of an awesome book which people will want to write fan fictions of :)

* * *

For a moment, she is silent. Her breathing has slowed. And it seems the worst of it is over. I hold her tightly in my arms, wiling the ghosts that haunt her dreams to leave her alone.

Suddenly, her eyes open with a start and they fill with surprise and perhaps fear. The look of peace that flooded her face just a moment ago has melted into a grimace. I shoot up in bed, looking down at my wife, wishing I could find the source of her pain and get rid of it.

"What? What is it? Katniss," I say, trying not to show the panic in my voice.

She props herself up on the bed, tilting her head in my direction. The look of pain is no longer there, rather she seems confused and maybe even amused. I calm down a little, but still I pull her closer to me, wanting to protect her from the demons that chase her. I silently wish that I could go back in time, to before the reaping, to find a way to keep her away from all the evil that she has seen at the hand of the Capitol.

"Peeta," her voice rings out in the darkness, a slight giggle is built behind it, "The baby," I hear her say, placing her hand on her slightly protruding belly, "It kicked. And I felt it! For the first time!"

Relief floods my body and I relax, loosening my grip on her. The look on her face was not because of her nightmares. It was built on the surprise of feeling the tiny child, our tiny child, moving inside of her. I place my hand next to hers on her belly, but the baby has stopped moving and rests calmly in it's mother's womb. I sigh, releasing a the strange mixture of sadness and relief from my system.

She notices that pout that has formed on my face and bites her lip, her features contorting, she is now concerned. I look away from her, and immediately she knows that somethings wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asks gently, her arm looping through mine. I feel her other hand, warm against my cheek, she is coaxing me to look at her, so I do.

I shake my head, trying to rid the frown from my face. She begins to speak again, asking if the nightmares are bothering me. I drop down forcefully onto the bed that we share, lying on my back, staring at the dark ceiling. Her face appears above my own and she is frowning at me. I know she is afraid that she has lost me again, she is just checking to see if the man behind my eyes is me or the harmful, Capitol mutt. I blink, offering her a smile, to show her that it is really me. She looks pleased.

"What's wrong?" she asks again, her face directly above mine. She's almost sitting on top of me, pinning me down so that I can't move until I answer her question.

I sigh and look at her, "It doesn't like me," I say, pouting.

"What doesn't like you?" she asks, confused, now she is sitting on top of me. Even with the added weight of a child, she is still small and light as a feather. She doesn't hurt me at all.

I sit up a bit, and she slides down my body, fitting perfectly into my lap. "The baby. It doesn't like me," I sigh and now she looks more confused. "It stopped kicking when I touched it. It hates me," I explain further.

Now it is her turn to look relieved. She slides off my lap, slapping my arm, "You're an idiot, Peeta."

I watch as walks out of the room and listen for her footsteps on the stairs. In a moment she is in the kitchen and I can hear her banging around, looking for the teapot probably. Moments later, she is back in the room, but instead of a cup of tea, she has a bowl of vanilla pudding and a bar of chocolate, which she seems to be using as a spoon.

She props herself on the bed next to me, pulling her knees to her chest, devouring her midnight snack. She holds the bowl out to me, offering me a bite, I shake my head and continue to watch her eat. When she has licked the bowl clean, she places it on the table beside our bed and licks her fingers. Satisfied, she finally lays on the bed, finding a comfortable spot. She pulls me down with her, burying her head in my chest

I kiss her on the head and laugh, "So, sweetheart. If you married an idiot, what does that make you?"

"Shut up, Peeta."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first little chapter! Please Review! Prompts, ideas, inspiration for the next chapters would be gladly accepted and appreciated!**


	2. The Girl I Am

**Chase The Stars**

by: **Kumutasia**

Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your kind notes and reviews! I'm so glad to be back and I'm glad you're enjoying my little one shot look into the lives of Peeta & Katniss. I know that these stories seem pretty fluffy, but really that's all I know how to write! Plus, after everything, I think Peeta & Katniss deserve some lighthearted, beautiful stories as well. This next chapter explores Katniss and her feelings. What she went through after going back to 12 and her dealings with Peeta being back as well. It isn't my favorite, but I tried to capture how I think she felt. If you guys want, please send me **PROMPTS **or **PLOTS** that you would like to see me write and I will gladly try to write as best as I possibly can! **Reviews **are always appreciated as well!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy, nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in the story. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only and any copyright infringement is not intended.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get herself to fall asleep. It wasn't that she was afraid to face the nightmares. In fact, she was almost certain that she would rather brave through those than be forced drowning in her own thoughts as she was doing right now.

The first few months had been hard. She was back in District 12, on her own. Of course, they had sent Haymitch back too, but he quickly succumbed to the power of his drinks. As far as Katniss was concerned, he was dead to the world more often then not. She spent a majority of those first months wandering around in the woods, trying with all her might to get lost. No matter how hard she tried, though, the woods always led her back home. And then _he _came home. He came back to her when the rest of the people who loved her seemed to have faded out into the background, leaving her to fend for herself.

When he first arrived, she was confused. She wondered why he came back. He didn't have a home there anymore. None of them really did. And you couldn't call they life they had once lived there good. He had the chance to start over, go anywhere he wanted, and yet he chose to come back to 12. To the place where she was.

Earlier that night, they had enjoyed dinner together, along with Greasy Sae, Haymitch and Sae's granddaughter. This was becoming a nightly thing, not out of the ordinary. She found comfort in being around this unusually mixed bunch of people. She was beginning to realize that they were the closest thing to a family that she would know. After the others left, Peeta stayed. They had begun to work on a memory book together and they wanted to finish a few pages before they retired to their own homes, to be alone with their nightmares. Katniss was beginning to rely on their evenings spent together, slowly flushing out the dead from her mind. It seemed to help a little, the nights that they spent together working on their simple task were usually the nights that the nightmares stayed away.

After spending a few hours talking about the dead and remembering, Peeta closed the book. This was the signal that it was time for him to go home. Katniss hesitated, not wanting him to leave. The kettle was still on the stove from dinner. Katniss made her way over to the stove, picking up the kettle, refilling it with water and placing it back onto the stove. "Want some tea before you go?" she asked the boy who was still sitting quietly at the kitchen table, watching her every move.

He nodded curtly, but remained silent in the dimly lit kitchen. Katniss took a seat across from him, pulling her knees up to her chest, her feet resting on the edges of the chair. The remained silent, only the sound of the kettle blowing to indicate that the water was ready broke the loud silence. Katniss got up and prepared the tea, pushing a mug toward Peeta, she took a sip. It was warm and calming. And it reminded her of the boy sitting across from her and how he had made her feel those nights on the train during the Victory Tour, which now seemed like an eternity ago.

She sighed, "Why did you come back?" she finally asked, it had been weighing on her mind since she seen him planting those primroses in front of her house. She didn't want to ask him before, it seemed cruel, self righteous even.

A smile played on his lips, and Katniss caught a glimpse of the boy she once knew, the boy who once loved her, "Well, I could go if you like," he joked. Slowly, the real Peeta was showing through the Capitol controlled mutt that they had made him into. Katniss sighed again, rolling her eyes, "Seriously, Peeta."

Peeta's face falls serious once again, and Katniss regrets being so curt with him. It's not often that she gets to see the old Peeta, and honestly she misses that. She succumbs to haunting memories of the boy that she used to know, the boy who held her hand on the chariots, the boy who tried to take care of her in the cave even though he was just as bad himself, the boy who pushed all the nightmares away. She looks up and instead of the boy staring back at her, it is a man that she is slowly getting to know once again. He looks like he is thinking, hard, maybe trying to arrange his memories into categories of real and not real.

"I came back because where else would I go? This is the only place I know," Peeta speaks his eyes sweeping around the house.

Katniss blinks, "But you had so many other options. You could have gone anywhere. Made new memories. Explored new places. You could have forgotten about all of this and just gone. Had a new life," she says, her voice turning into a whimper. In an instant, she is crying again, hot tears spill out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She doesn't make the effort to wipe them away, instead, she buries her face into her crossed arms.

In her opinion, she didn't have the choice. She had to come back to 12. No matter where she went or what she did, the memories would still haunt her. Coming back to 12 was logical to her. In her opinion, he had a choice. He could have asked to be sent to any district and he would have been able to rebuild his life, perhaps he would have been able to get married and have children. What was in it for him here?

He looked at her for a moment, as if he was staring deep into her soul, "I didn't want a new life. I wanted my old one back." Now, it sounded like he was about to whimper. Katniss looked up, but he wasn't sitting in his chair across from her, he was kneeling next to her, just far enough away for her not to notice immediately, but close enough that she could touch him if she wanted to.

"You could have been married," she whispers, looking into his eyes. Those eyes, which are still such a startling shade of blue, flicker and for a moment, Katniss sees fear, but they return to normal in an instant.

"Who says I can't still be married?" Peeta laughs, Katniss also lets out an unsure giggle, but her mind twists with confusion.

Peeta looks at the clock on the kitchen stove, it's late he says, and he has to go home. He stands up and looks at Katniss with desire. All of his instincts tell him to hug her, to hold her, to stay with her, but his mind-those memories, override all of that and he leaves through the back door, glancing back as he makes his way out.

She sits in the same chair, refusing to move for fear of being broken if she does move. What did he mean he can still be married? Her heart is beating faster, but slower at the same time. The feelings that she had for him are rushing back and she is confused. She hates the feeling, it's too girly, she thinks. The Katniss that she once was would have never anguished over whether a boy liked her or not. The Katniss that she once was didn't even notice boys, wasn't planning on getting married. But the Katniss who was sitting in that chair couldn't help but wonder what could have been with the boy with the bread. She couldn't help but wonder if he had come back for her, and if he did come back for her, did that mean there was still a part of him that loved her? And if he still loved her, did that mean she could possibly still love him?

There it was, the admission to herself that she did, in fact, love him. That small fact was probably obvious to everyone except her. It was even obvious to Gale, which is why, she realized, he had chosen not to come back for her. He was just making her decision easier. She feels thankful, for a second, for Gale's sacrifice. And then she is back into her confusion.

She continues to sit in the kitchen, not touching the now cold tea that is sitting in front of her. She always associated these kinds of feelings with the silly girls who gossiped and followed Gale around like puppies. These weren't the kind of feelings that a girl like Katniss felt. But then again, she didn't really know what kind of girl she was anymore. The sun slowly began to rise on the horizon, she could feel the warm rays of morning sun as it filled the room.

Greasy Sae noisily made her way into the house, hanging up her coat on the rack next to the kitchen door. She didn't notice Katniss sitting there, until she was heading to the stove, about to prepare another kettle of tea.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, "Damn, child. You could at least let me know when you decide you're gonna be sitting in the middle of the kitchen this early in the morning," Sae chides Katniss. But Katniss doesn't look up or respond in any way, "You been sitting there all night, girl?" Sae asks, Katniss gives a little nod

Sae raises her eyebrow, now eyeing the cups of tea sitting on the table in front of Katniss. The memory book is also sitting out and open, new pages which Peeta painted drying on the table. Sae now knows what this is all about, "Ah.." she says quietly, realization flooding her face, Katniss still doesn't look up, "Want to talk about it?" Katniss looks at Sae, of all people she knows that Katniss has never been a girl of many words. Sae nods, "Ok, up to bed you go then."

Katniss is helped up the stairs and into bed by Sae. She is surprised by how quickly she falls asleep, even though she tried hard to fight it back. The nightmares don't haunt her, she doesn't see anything, just black. But in the back of her mind, she hears Peeta's voice whispering, "I love you."

* * *

Thank you for Reading & Reviewing!

I will try to get a new chapter up soon, remember: **PROMPTS, PLOT IDEAS, **& anything else you would like to see in these stories are gladly accepted


	3. First Step to Forever

**First Step To Forever**

**by: **Kumutasia

**Summary: **The latest installment to my collection of one-shots featuring the lovely Mr. Peeta Mellark & Ms. Katniss Everdeen. This is once again Post-Mockingjay. We know that Peeta and Katniss began to grow together once more, but as always, it takes little steps. And here is my idea of what their first step to growing together was!

**A/N: **Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed. I can't even begin to express how much I love reading your reviews! Seriously, my soul lights up when I see that I have new reviews and I am trying to respond to all of you via PM to show my appreciation. As usual, I hope that you enjoy this story. I think that I may want to expand on this and make it a multi-chapter fic. What do you guys think about it? Please **R&R**. It means a lot to me. Special thanks to **EchoDeltaNine** for your kind comments and for those prompts! I'm working on them right now. If anyone has any **prompts **or **plots** that they would like to see me write, I would be willing to try, just let me know through a review or a PM!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own The Hunger Games. Don't own Peeta. Don't own Katniss. Don't need to rub it in :P

* * *

Night has already fallen. The streets outside of the house are quiet. Those who have returned to the District are asleep after a long day of working on rebuilding the home they once knew. The only sign of life comes from a single house in Victor's Village.

Katniss watches as Peeta adds the finishing touches to the page he is working on. She observes his work, noting just how perfectly the colors he mixed matches Thresh's skin tone. His skillful hand makes the boy from District 11 look even more fierce, but somehow more gentle as well, than he had been in the arena. Katniss allows herself to smile, remembering that if it wasn't for him neither she nor Peeta would be sitting there at that moment.

"Done," Peeta says, a small smile appears on his face as he looks over his work, "What?" he asks, looking up at the girl, "Don't like it?"

She blushes, realizing that she had been caught up watching him smile, rather than looking at his finished piece. Quickly, she stands up and moves around the table until she's standing behind him. Slowly, she smiles. Peeta has captured the big, dark boy from District 11 perfectly. "It's amazing, Peeta," she grins, placing a hand on his shoulder before quickly removing it.

Peeta winces slightly when her hand touches him. He doesn't mean to, but since his time at the Capitol being tortured, it has become a reflex. Too quickly, she pulls her hand away and suddenly he feels empty and broken. Peeta watches as she zips around the table once more, looking over the other pictures that he painted that night for their memory book. They were working at a good pace, soon it would be done. And then he wouldn't have an excuse to spend time with her anymore, his stomach sunk a bit at the thought. He pushes the chair back from the table, gathering his brushes and pallet. He walks over to the sink, glancing at Katniss from the corner of his eye. She is acting unusually occupied with one particular painting, Peeta can see that is one of a tribute that Haymitch knew once upon a time.

Peeta rinses his brushes in the sink and sets them on a windowsill to dry. He washes the excess paint on his hands and then dries them on his pants, "Well," he finally speaks, turning to catch Katniss' attention, "It's getting late. I should get going."

"No!" the force in her voice surprises the both of them, "I mean, you can stay if you want."

Peeta smiles a bit as he glances as Katniss. A few shiny memories begin to surface but he recognizes them and fights them back easily. "Only if you want me to," he says.

Katniss returns the smile. It had been a long time since Peeta had seen that smile. And in the moments when he had been able to see it, he knew that they weren't meant for him but rather for the people with whom she had shared memories as she wrote them down in the book. She bites her lip, "I'd like that. I mean, it gets pretty lonely around here."

Peeta nods in agreement. Like Katniss, he was all alone. No family, no friends, just a big, empty house that was a reminder of the Capitol and the hardships that they put him through. "Great. So what do you want to do?"

Katniss shrugs and leads Peeta into the living room. She drops onto the couch and absentmindedly flicks on the television. Peeta sits on the opposite side of the couch and watch as she folds her legs under her body. Immediately, his mind races back to the interview after their first games. She had folded her legs just the same way, but she was also curled into the nook of his arm. The memory wasn't shiny, so he knew that it was real. The real memories had been returning to him more easily as time went on. Peeta suddenly had the urge to take the girl into his arms just as he had in his memories. He settled for watching her laugh as she watched one of Plutarch's latest game shows on TV. He smiled, this really was one of the best nights he'd had in a long time.

-x0x0-

Peeta was awoken suddenly by the slamming of a door. Quickly, he sat up, defenses high. Next to him, he felt a warm body move and mumble inaudibly. He looked down to see Katniss curled into the fetal position still fast asleep. Peeta smiled realizing that for the first time since before the Quarter Quell, he had slept next to Katniss. And they had slept soundly, no nightmares invaded his sleep that night.

The sound of footsteps heading toward them reminded Peeta of the reason why he had woken up. He scrambled onto the couch just as a drunken Haymitch stumbled into the room.

"Well, didn't think I'd see you here," Haymitch practically shouted. Peeta shushed him, motioning to Katniss' resting form on the ground, "Ahhhh….I see. Can't say I'm surprised," Haymitch continued without lowering his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta asked in a hurried whisper, checking once more to make sure that Katniss was still asleep.

Haymitch looked around as if he wasn't really sure why he was there, but he turned back to Peeta as if he remembered, "Oh yeah. Sae invited me. Breakfast or something."

Peeta raised his eyebrow at the drunk and then glanced at the clock. It was half past seven, which meant that Haymitch was right, Sae would be over any minute to prepare breakfast for Katniss and himself, "Shoot. I forgot to make the bread," he ran through the house, headed toward the back door to go to his, he had some extra bread from yesterday lying around and no one would notice.

"Wait, boy," Haymitch stopped him and grabbed ahold of his shirt sleeve, "You get lucky last night?" Haymitch's obnoxious laughter filled the room.

Twisting out of his graso, Peeta gave the drunk a swift kick in the shin and was out the door before Haymitch could respond.

* * *

What did you think? Should I continue this and make it into it's own multi-chapter fic? Please let me know in the **Reviews.** Thanks!


	4. When There Was Me and You

**When There Was Me & You**

**By: **Kumutasia

**Summary: **Post-Hunger Games. After Peeta and Katniss returns home from the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta reflects on their short lived relationship and the misgivings he had. Inspired by the song **When There Was Me & You** sung by **Vanessa Hudgens** in the first High School Musical movie. Peeta's POV.

**A/N: **Lucky you guys! You get two stories in one day! How exciting! To be honest, this isn't my favorite, but I was inspired by the song. And I wanted to try and get into Peeta's mind more by exploring how he probably felt after Katniss told him that she'd just been acting for their relationship. Not sure how well I did so I would really appreciate your reviews and comments on this story. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy, nor do I own the song When There Was Me and You. Sorry.

* * *

"Good morning, Peeta," Mrs. Everdeen greeted as she opened the front door for me. Her smile was big and her cheeks were bright. Signs that life had been better for her since Katniss and I returned to District 12.

I managed to return the smile, although it was somewhat forced. "Good morning, Mrs. Everdeen. I brought bread," I hold out the loaf wrapped in cloth and hand it to Mrs. Everdeen.

Her smile grows bigger and Prim appears at the door, about to ask her mom for something when she notices me at the door, "Oh hi, Peeta. How are you? What are you doing here?"

I give her a little wave and Mrs. Everdeen hands the bread to Prim, "Peeta brought us bread," she smiles and then turns to me once more, "Peeta, come in for breakfast. Katniss should be back any minute."

My smile falters a little at the mention of her name. I haven't seen much of her since we returned from the Capitol. Of course, I've seen her when I needed to. And we've acted better than normal in those moments. But since the cameras have left District 12, we haven't spoken, even when we pass each other on the road outside our homes. She has been hunting once again and I've returned to baking. Sometimes, her mother invites me over for dinner made of the game she catches. Every morning, I bring freshly baked bread.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Everdeen. I actually need to get to the bakery," I lie. It seems I've been getting better at that, "Breakfast with the family today," Mrs. Everdeen nods and gives me a polite smile. I give her a little wave and I'm almost off the front porch when I hear the side door slam and Katniss' voice rings through the house calling for her mother.

I pause and turn to look at her just as she appears at the door, "Mom…" she begins and then notices that I'm standing there, "Oh. Hey Peeta."

"Hey Katniss," I respond, "See you guys later," and I continue my way walking out toward town.

Halfway down the street, I turn and catch a glimpse of Katniss and her family gathering around the table to eat breakfast. I let out a sigh. I wish that I was there with them.

_It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside._

_I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there._

_Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen?_

_And now I have to pretend that I don't really care._

I continue walking to the bakery, my hands in my pockets. I wasn't planning on going there, but I couldn't lie to Mrs. Everdeen. It had been a while since I'd seen my family or gone to the bakery, anyway, so maybe going would be a good thing. A

My mind drifts back to Katniss. She looks good. Amazing even. She's put more meat on her bones and the fresh air of the woods have been good for her. She's happy again. And I'm happy for her, although I wish that I could have been the thing that made her happy.

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping._

_A wish upon a star that's coming true._

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

And honestly, I miss being with her. I miss having her in my arms. Those moments that I did get to spend with her were amazing. Those were the times that I'd waited forever to have. I knew that I was lucky to have them, but somehow it didn't feel like enough. Like I deserved more from her. I had, after all, won the Hunger Games. Granted I wouldn't have if she wasn't by my side. If I didn't have a reason to survive, to fight for her. But still, I thought that maybe if I had won there would be a chance for us.

Especially after all of the attention that she'd given me in the arena and afterward. All the kisses, the caressing. What happened to those? Apparently, that had all been a lie. While I had been completely honest with my feelings for Katniss, she had just been playing me. Putting on a show for the camera. I was wrong, she was a good liar. So good that even I believed her. I wonder if I was the only one who didn't know that she was just playing. For a moment, I feel hurt, but the hurt fades. No matter what I do, I can't stay mad at her for long.

_I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled, you made me feel_

_Like I could sing along._

_And then you went and changed the words,_

_Now my heart is empty. _

_I'm only left with used-to-be's and once upon a song._

I veer off the path into town. I'm really not ready to go into the bakery. In fact, I'm not even sure I want to be there. Hearing my mom scream at my brothers and essentially ignore me the entire time won't do anything to lift my mood. I find myself walking along the fence. I don't hear the sound of the buzz that indicates that it is alive with electricity, but still I don't get too close just in case.

The forest is dark, but after surviving the games, it isn't as scary as I perceived it to be before. As a child, my mother warned me about the horrors that could be found in the woods. When I got older and learned that Katniss would go into the woods alone to get food, I would worry. But I have watched her hunt. I've seen what she can do. I no longer worry about her. My mother was right, she is a survivor. She always has been.

A single mockingjay flies into my range of sight and lands on a branch near me. I realize that I've stopped walking and instead I am looking at the small bird. I swear it is looking back at me as it lets out a little whistle. One that I swear I've heard before. I realize that it is a tune that I heard Katniss humming on the train. She must have been humming it today, and the bird must have caught onto the sound.

Even when she's not near me, it's like she's always around.

_Now I know you're not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star just don't come true._

_Cause now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view when there was me and you._

_I can't believe that I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating while I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

_Because I liked the view._

_I thought you felt it too._

_When there was me and you._

I continued to watch the bird and it continued to watch me. It finished it's soft melody and flew away as suddenly as it came.

That's how Katniss was for me. What I thought was fate had brought us together, quickly, perhaps even recklessly and as quickly as she came, she went away. I couldn't help but feel a little empty as the bird flew away, but the memory of the song still played inside me. It had been the same way with Katniss. Even though she had gone, the memory of her still lived on within me. I just couldn't forget no matter how hard I tried.

The girl on fire was going to stick with me forever. Even if there would be nothing between me and her, I knew that I couldn't just forget her. Like the words to your favorite song you just can't forget, I couldn't, even if I tried, forget the girl on fire.

* * *

**Feedback? Reviews? Comments? Criticism? Prompts? Plots?**

Thank you to all those who have reviewed. And also a special thank you to those who have added this story to their favorite list. It means so much to me!


End file.
